Chocolate, Peanut Butter, and Pianos
by Jesus' girl 4ever
Summary: Edmund spends his Valentine's Day with Faith.


**Chocolate, Peanut Butter, and Pianos**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Faith groaned again as she raced through the halls of Cair Paravel, searching every face she saw, praying it would be Edmund's. It never was. _Hannah's gonna kill me if she finds out that I've lost him! _Brushing her hair back out of her eyes (_I've gotta get Hannah to braid that tomorrow.), _she was startled by a hand on her shoulder. "Faith? What's wrong?"

She whirled around, her hand on her sword hilt, drawing it halfway. Edmund jumped backward out of her reach. "Easy, there."

"Don't you dare 'Easy, there' me! Where have you been? I've been combing the castle for you! You do realize that a guard does you no good if you constantly evade me?"

"I'm sorry, Faith. I just wanted to surprise you."

"Surprise me?"

"Yes. Come on." He grabbed her arm and pulled her in the general direction of his study. "Ed, what's going on?"

"Shh. Just come with me."

"Fine." The two of them arrived at the door of his study. He glanced around furtively before opening the door and gesturing for her to enter. She did, and he closed the door behind him. "Edmund, I'll ask you again, what in the world is going on? What's this surprise you keep talking about?"

"Close your eyes."

"Edmund, we're seventeen. Aren't we getting a little too old for these games?"

"Just do it."

"All right, all right. Closed." She heard one of the drawers of his desk open, and it sounded as though he removed a container of something.

"All right, open!"

Her eyes eagerly popped upon to see him holding out a box tied closed with a piece of pink ribbon. "Happy Valentine's Day, Faith."

"For me?"

"Do you see anyone else in the room?"

"Well, no." Faith took the package from him. Slowly, she tugged on the tie until it gave way. "It's not going to break under a little pressure, you know."

"I know, Ed, but I'm savoring the experience." He chuckled as she pulled the top off of the box to see… Reese's Cups? "Ed, what- where did you get these?"

"I asked Hannah to make them. She said you loved them."

"I do! They're my favorite type of candy! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She threw her arms around his neck.

He laughed. "You're welcome."

She popped on into her mouth. "Delicious. I've missed these things."

"I'm glad I managed to make you happy."

She smiled. "You sure did."

"Now, I wonder…"

"What?"

"Would you help me with something?"

"Sure. What?"

"I need to practice dancing before tonight. I can do it without a partner, but could I persuade you to play the piano for me?"

"Are you kidding? I'd love to!"

"I thought you might enjoy that." He winked and offered her an arm. The two of them left the room.

* * *

Edmund turned toward the Great Hall, but she yanked him in the other direction. "Wha-"

"I thought you wouldn't want to fight your sister and her decorating armies."

"Oh, right. So, where _are_ we going?"

"Rose and my sitting room. We have a piano in there."

"You do?"

"Didn't you know that?"

"No, I didn't."

"Well, we do." They soon arrived at the door of the girls' parlor. "Hang on; I wanna make sure Rose isn't in there. I don't quite fancy getting teased until _next _Valentine's Day."

"No indeed."

Faith knocked on the door. "Rose?"

Upon receiving no answer, she cracked the door open. "We're clear." They entered and she sat at the piano. "Any particular song?"

"Not really; how about something likely to be played tonight?"

"Good idea. Here's one." She pulled out the sheet music and began to play. He listened for a moment before starting to dance. They continued in that way for a couple of hours. At one point, she removed another piece of music, but before she started to play it, he grabbed her hands and drew her to her feet. "What? Edmund?"

"Come on, let's dance."

"But-"

"Don't you need practice before tonight?"

"Well, I suppose." After another hour or so, they were relaxing and dancing slower, more romantic dances. She was just about to lean her head on his shoulder when there were voices outside and the knob turned. They quickly moved apart when the back of Rose's head appeared in the crack in the door. She giggled at something her companion (_Michael, probably_) said before slipping inside. She started when she turned. "Edmund?"

"I was just leaving. See you tonight, Faith." The king hurried out of the room.

"You tease me and I tease you just as brutally."

"Don't worry. I won't say a thing." She sighed. "Isn't this the most romantic Valentine's Day ever?"

"Yes, I do believe it is."


End file.
